


For One Night

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slightly implied mob/Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Maybe they could spend a night together. Gabriel thought while looking outsides.Just for tonight.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Though it may seem to be a bit earlier, Happy New Year!  
> Well, what I always think is that Moira will do anything necessary to continue her study. So I wrote this story based on this idea.  
> I'm not aim to offend anyone. I just want to see them two interact under such situation.
> 
> Here are the warnings:  
> > a parallel world in which Gabriel didn't ask Moira to join in Blackwatch  
> > Moira accepts a part-time job as a hostess in an illegal bar to earn enough money for her experiment  
> > a little rough sex tendency (just a little)  
> > original characters mentioned (slightly implied mob/Moira)  
> Please make sure you can accept all the things above before starting.
> 
> There must be mistakes in it, please forgive my poor English π_π  
> All of your comments are welcome all the time!  
> Anyway, hope you would enjoy it. :P

It was getting dark outsides, flakes of snow gently covered the ground. Gabriel wrapped his coat tightly and quickened his pace. The sound of footsteps left on the snow was wrapped in the whistling wind and faded before anyone could hear it. Because of the bad weather, there were only a few pedestrians on the street. Gabriel passed them in a hurry and finally stopped in front of a old brick-made building. He pushed open the wooden door, but the drowsy doorkeeper did not even lift an eyelid. Very different from the outside of the house, every corner of the building is filled with hot, dry air. He took off his hood, and the snowflakes he shook off turned into a puddle of water immediately when they hit the floor. He pushed his way through the crowd to the bartender and asked for a drink. In such a snowy night, only alcohol can dispel the biting cold. But he knew that most of the customers here were not gathered for the sake of having a drink. Gabriel took the glass and watched the other guests in the room without moving. The dim light did not illuminate the whole room, he saw blurred shadows shifting on the walls, overlapping from time to time; he heard people whispering and the sound of someone getting stabbed. No one would care about these things. The rising smoke gradually blocked his view, but he had found his target.  
Though himself didn't come here crossing half of the town just to have a drink, either. He took a sip of his whiskey and headed toward a round table in the corner.  
The woman at the table had been sitting in that seat before he entered, but the opposite side was still empty, apparently waiting for someone. Gabriel went to the table and sat down straightly, then pushed the glass to the other side. She took the whiskey, drank it, then picked up the check at the bottom of the glass and pocketed them without counting. Perhaps because of the misty neon light around her, her face flushed slightly red.  
"What do you want to know this time?" She asked.  
"Tell me about Martin Kerry." His eyes caught a glimpse of her restless hand. Her fingers danced on the back of his hand, but he felt that ignoring it was the best way to handle it.  
"Him? He's been making a lot of noise these days." Had no intention of actually doing something, the woman retracted her hand when she didn't get the reaction she wanted. "He'll be at a dinner party next week, carrying that document."  
"Seems that he really value this opportunity." Gabriel was about to say a few more words, but suddenly all the lights in the venue, which were already very dim, went out. Instead, the blinding magnesium lights illuminated the center stage, but also hid others in deeper blackness. He turned his seat around, movung a bit closer to the other person at the table.  
"Why aren't you on stage?"  
"You think I am that kind of person?" Gabriel was sure her eyes lingered on him for a moment when she said.  
"Don't you?" He responded as watching the dancer on stage flirting and conquetting. Well, he indeed could not imagine what she would look like when doing the same thing. But there was one thing was for sure. She would do it if necessary. And at that time, the cheers would never be less than now.  
"I certainly am." She laughed, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." She stood up and turned to sit on the table, her long, white legs peeking out the side of her long dress as she moved. "It's just that they think these people prefer this style." The dancer on the stage was still performing, but the audience had been uninterested in watching. Many of them had taken the opportunity to leave the room and disappear around the corner. Gabriel hold her right hand, starting kissing from the palm and following the lines of the veins slowly. He smelled the faint smell of tobacco on her fingertips, as well as the smell of some kind of potion. After comprehending his intentions, she giggled and took Gabriel's arm, quietly walked around the people who were still stirring in their seats, through the corridor, and finally got into the empty room at the end, not forgetting to lock the door.  
"Tell me more about that dinner party." After confirming that only the two of them were in the room, the woman let go of Gabriel's arm and turned to sit at the end of the bed. While Gabriel pulled a chair aside and sat down, continuing the unfinished business.  
"Next Wednesday, at eight o'clock in the evening, at the Golden Tower Hotel. They are planning to make a big announcement." The smile on her face faded a bit. As she were saying, she took out a cigarette, but did not light it, just held it in her hand and checked it over and over, as if it had some secret printed on it.  
"Oasis? Because of that document?" He had expected that there must be someone behind that weasel, but he did not expect Oasis to interfere. However, if it was for the document, then everything made sense.  
"Possibly, but I can't promise." She paused and stopped fiddling with her cigarette, "These people always reserve something for themselves."  
v"That's enough." Having gotten specific information, Gabriel was about to leave, but was stopped by the other side before opening the door.  
"Leave? Now? Are you sure?" She raised her eyes slightly, but only glanced in Gabriel's direction for one second.  
He looked at the clock; it was not the proper time to leave indeed.  
"Don't you have any other arrangements tonight?" He sat back in his seat. If Kerry would indeed show up at that dinner, then it would be necessary for him to go there by himself. Having decided what to do in the next step, some irrelevant thoughts jumped out in his head instead.  
"If you mean the money, it's enough to have you pay for it." She tossed the cigarette in her hand onto the table, then inclined her head to look at him with an ambiguous smile on her face. "Or do you have other ideas?"  
Gabriel wasn't sure what idea was in his head, but he had to admit that the person in front of him had a peculiar attraction, which set her apart from anyone else here. His eyes traced her outline. But it's also true that he doesn't know anything about her - almost anything. Their relationship had developed as a result of an accident during one of Gabriel's investigations, and they had never talked about herself or himself. The only one thing he knew was her name. Moira, even without her first surname. Gabriel still remembered the potion scent that was out of place with the perfume, but he wasn't about to deal with that now. Gathering information and snooping on others were two different things. As long as the information is reliable enough, her true identity has nothing to do with him. A relationship built on pure interest is the easiest.  
But the night was still left a lot. He walked to the window. The snow seemed a little heavier than it had been when he arrived.  
Maybe they could spend a night together.  
Just for tonight.  
"Looks like I won't be able to leave for a while." He turned, said to Moira, "Perhaps, we can do something else rather than just sit and talk?"  
"Sure. Of course we can." Her smile deepened, "But I have to remind you that the next is extra paid service."  
"I'll pay for it."

Moira responded to his proposal with actions. Starting with a deep kiss, the soft touch of her tongue, the lingering smell of tobacco and the taste of whiskey all made him feel a little unreal. This was not what he should be doing here at this time. You've made a bad decision, he said to himself.  
But he didn't want to stop. He took off his own clothes, threw them aside, then removed Moira's dress. The black lace slipped from his hands, and Moira's long arms wrapping around the back of his neck. As they both got on the bed, the soft mattress sank. He slowly worked his way down, kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, leaving his own marks on her skin step by step.  
He heard a slight moan from her, or maybe she was just chuckling. Either of them made him pleased. He reached out the drawer and got what he needed. Everything went so smoothly, so smoothly that as if they had intended to do so when they met hours ago. His hand held the inside of her thighs, leaving light red fingerprints. She was quite lean, and he could even feel the bones beneath her skin. But it all seemed so harmonious when the person was her.  
When he pulled his wet fingers out of her and pressed his dick against the hole instead, Moira gave out a long, curving, and somehow satisfied sigh. He squeezed through her narrow entrance, then the soft and hot flesh wrapped around him, seeming to melt him along with it. He felt each tremble of each muscle in her body, hearing her gradually sharper gasps. He tried to move slightly, hearing the broken moans sliding from her mouth as he wish. Her fingers couldn't help scratching his back, but her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Their lips and tongues intertwined, and he could even feel the other's heartbeat against his chest. Her breath, her tremble, her heated skin. They were so close that he could feel everything about her.  
He could feel those things, that was all.  
Gabriel. He heard Moira whispering his name by his ear, her calm tone tinged with a different kind of huskiness from the brink of orgasm. Each inch of their skin was pressed together, but her voice made him want to hold her more tightly. Nevertheless, he knew that he would never be her special one. She must have done it with someone else for many times. Just like what they were doing now. Open her legs, call the one's name gently, cater to the movements of another, guide him or her into the situation she wanted.  
Imagining such scene couldn't be easier for him.  
He was not the first one, neither would he be the last one.  
Thinking about it, a strange annoyance crept through him. He began to slow down, attack the most sensitive point in Moira‘s body again and again, knocking her gasps to pieces. She subconsciously rose her head, and he took the opportunity to bite on her shoulder. Stimulated by what he did, she shivered in his embrace, and the spasm that followed nearly loosened the last string pulling at his sanity. It was enough to end this protracted battle. He crouched in the nape of Moira's neck, the sound of her still unsteady breathing coming through his bones directly to his ears. He didn't look at her current expression, just casually ruffled the ends of her sweaty loose hair.  
What if she could stay a little longer... He stopped thinking the idea just in time.  
The night belongs to him would end soon.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, the room was already empty. You can stay here until morning, Moira said to him when taking another check. No one will bother you. She put on the coat she had hung in the room earlier, while some of the starry red marks left by him were still visible through the collar.  
But what else could he do if he stayed here for the rest of the night? Gabriel thought as he was picking up his clothes on the floor. Spending the rest time with others here made no sense, and the snow has stopped for hours. All dressed, Gabriel tended to push the door out, but glanced at the cigarette still lying quietly on the table.  
Of course he knew who it belonged to.  
By some miracle, he picked up the long, thin cigarette and put it in his pocket.  
Maybe he could give it to her when they met next time.

Gabriel admitted that he was really planning to do so.  
But he didn't mean to do it here.  
However, coincidences always happened much more often than he thought.  
Seeing that outstanding red hair, it was really hardfor him to mistake that person for someone else.  
While he was staring at her figure, the other person happened to turn around and make directly eye contact with him. Her pupils narrowed abruptly, and the movement of her body showed a visible stiffness.  
Obviously, she did not expect to meet him here either.  
Only a long table separated them, but Gabriel felt like it had taken him a century to walk up to Moira. Tonight, she was in a more formal dress, and her brooch reflecting light, shining just like her eyes in that night. His eyes unconsciously fell on her bare collarbone.  
There were no marks on it. It was so smooth that as if the night only existed in his dream.  
But he was sure that it was real. He fetched out something in his pocket.  
"Would you like to go outside for some air, ma'am?" He passed the cigarette to her. "By the way, may I get your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing them act differently in public and in private. It's so interesting.
> 
> By the way, I have made a fanbook of moirakill with about 20 pages. I will try to translate it as soon as possible. Really love them two!!!


End file.
